Oh, Lockwood
by Zero'sOnlyDragon
Summary: Just a Locklyle/ Lucewood Oneshot about valentines day... gone a bit awry.
1. Disastre

It all started with a case a week before Valentines Day. The gang and I all went to an apartment building down in Wimbley. There was an acclaimed sighting of more than one type two and I felt the utmost need to have my full entourage with me as I took on the case personally. The house wasn't dark and sinister; it actually seemed very warm. However, one foot inside the thresh hold told me that this case was not going to be an easy one. Yet as I let my crew- consisting of Lucy, George, Holly, and Kipps- I felt comfort again. I suppose there is no greater comfort then going into a haunted house and knowing if you die, at least you'll be surrounded by friends who care.

I cast a fleeting look at my small brunette in the corner. She was muter indecencies under her breath as she set down her bag. She and George had gotten into a row about what would look better in the spare room, a wardrobe, or a white bedside table. They decided to put it on hold after the case. Her carry-on clanked as it was propped up against the far wall of the kitchen, where we decided to make our meeting spot and lay the chains. I knew bag did not hold much, but it did not take a genius to know that she still carted around that old skull in her bag. Sometimes I noticed her talking to it, or holding a one-sided conversation with the inanimate object. However, Lucy had been acting a bit strange ever since February began, least more than usual. She was quiet and unusually vague. Just the other day I was going out and she told me to get something. I asked her what, but she only replied with something.

Naturally, I came back with Milk, Eggs, and Coco Leibniz. Do not worry I gave her the cookies, but that is not the point.

I was not lying about my father's feelings when he gave my mother that necklace, and when I gave it to Luce, I assumed she understood what I meant behind the gift. It was precious and symbolized a bond between to people who love one another deeper than words could express. Yet as I stared at her from across the kitchen, I began to understand that my point had yet to cross her mind. She was probably thinking that I was just giving her an item of unimportance. Maybe Valentine's Day just made her feel lonelier about it? Even as I thought, I could see her fiddling with something under her turtleneck. She has been wearing those more often since the Battle of Fitties.

Maybe I can make it up to her. Ask her out correctly.

Her shoulders shook fractions and her head whipped up, looking directly at me. Quickly, I turned my head, not wanting to give her the feeling that I had been starring. I never stared at people. It was rude. I waited for her to look away, and when she did, went right back to looking at the face I adored. Maybe it was rude, but I sure as hell was not going pass up a chance to look at her unknowingly. The snickering hisses from Kipps coming from beside me drew me out of my private world. My head turned in his direction, was met with a kissy face, and raised eyebrows. Promptly, I flicked his nose. After a moment of silence from the both of us, minus a small squeal from him, I went back to Lucy, only to find she had gone off to start looking at readings. I sighed heavily, gaining the attention of Holly, seeing as Kipps now did not care what I did and had left with Lucy and George.

"Lady troubles, Lockwood?" I smiled a bit, knowing she was mentioning my glances. I was a bit embarrassed, but as a leader, I was not about to let her know that little fact.

"Well, I am hoping that they can be cleared up in time for Valentine's Day, but yes." She just stared at the side of my head. It took me a bit to notice but when I did, I looked over. "What?" Her face was rather bare.

"Lucy doesn't like Valentine's day," I asked why not and got a shrug, leaving me to wonder about what to do. How could she not enjoy it? It is a time to spend with your family and friends and show them you care. How does one not like that? Traumatic experience perhaps? I had met her family over the holidays and it was not as if they were very festive people. Was that it? It had to be! She must never have felt love for the occasion because she had not felt loved on that day. A plan began to brew that night in my mind.

Moreover, all I could think was how I could make this the best Valentine's Day I could.

* * *

Which led to this morning. At about 4 o'clock. A week later. On said day.

* * *

Rushing, I scrambled to hang up streamers and tape up paper decorations while George went off to get a cake and sweets. I had tripped multiple times already but succeeded in tripping once again over my own feet. So much for graceful, Anthony... I had no time to badger myself on how to walk. She could only be stalled for so long, and from what I heard over the phone, she was growing irritable. Recalling Holly's call, It had sounded like she wanted to tell me something of importance about the trip, but from the information, I was given, panic struck and I hung up without a second thought. Picking myself up off the floor, I dashed from the kitchen table to the sitting room. Back and forth, I went until all the decorations.

Kipps had left earlier, saying he had a surprise, but I doubted it was going to be anything productive. Still, I let him humor himself as I kept preparing, fixing the food, streamers, paper hearts, and confetti. I felt sorry for Holly, she will probably be sweeping up the glitter for weeks, but it was a comfort I am sure she would not mind me bypassing for Lucy. Least I hoped it wasn't. The food wasn't exactly... adequate for eating, but it was good enough for now. I left the cookies to bake while I went to finish decorating. I had even done a small something in the backyard, to clear somethings up a bit afterward.

Finally stepping back to look at my creation, I found that while I rather enjoyed the new burst of color, it looked horrendous _. It'll have to do- Oh where on Earth is George!_ Suddenly a knock on the door sounded. I barely took five strides and my hand was on the handle. The next thing I knew, I was face to face with a red, plump boy with glasses askew and a rather large box in his arms.

"Geo-" But before I could get a word out, George pushed past me, being gentle with the precious package.

"No time for Formalities! We've got a big problem!" He shuffled swiftly into the kitchen, covering a good portion of the thinking cloth with the box. I hurried after him. Both of us were out of breath, and almost out of time, so what could be so bad, that there was no time for- He then proceeded to open the box and showed me a perfect white, red, and pink cake. However, there was something very, very, very wrong with this cake.

"SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS?! George how could this have happened!" However, he was already pouring through our baking supplies.

"I said "for a friend on Valentine's Day" and they heard "for a funeral on Valentine's Day"! How on Earth they got the two mixed up I have no clue! There was nothing I could do when I got there, the place too long enough to get to and if I had stayed any longer it would have been 8 at night!" I beginning to pace back and forth consistently to keep calm. "AND WE HAVE NO FROSTING. OUT OF ALL THE TIMES WE DON'T HAVE FROSTING." George had slammed the cabinets closed and went back to the cake. I joined him, looking at the atrocity before us. "Maybe we can smear it off..."

Seconds later, the atrocity had worsened. As it now looked scribbled and like we did it, which was not our intention at all.

Again, the doorbell rang, and once again, I rushed to the door. "I do hope that's Kipps to the rescue." I tried to ignore the voice inside my head that was telling me not to get my hopes up and that Kipps had never exactly saved us in the past aside from the time he saved us. Again, my hand went for the door handle.

Yet again, evil seemed to come pouring into my once pure decorating system.

"Come on in boys!" Kipps' yelling could be heard over the chanting of several males with no tops storming into Portland Row. George came from the kitchen looking quite baffled as to why several dashing young men had come bursting through the doors after Kipps.

"What in the bloody hell is this?!" Kipps shrugged and smirked while looking around the place.

"Well, I figured strippers would liven up things. I mean, Lucy is single, right? Therefore, what would this Valentine's Day party be without a few strapping young men to dance for a single lady? Anthony this place looks like a wreck, do this yourself?"

I was done. Officially done.

"Quill! I will wring your neck till it looks like the Seattle space needle!"

I lunged at Kipps, my hands securely around his throat. His hands were clasped around my wrists, trying to pry me off as I shook his head back and forth, letting it hit the floor multiple times. Even George was attempting to pry me off. The strippers had begun to chant around us and had promptly taken off their shorts. I was going to destroy Quill Kipps. However, I still had a tiny bit of hope. This Valentines could still go well-

"What the hell is going on here?"

Aside from the strippers, everyone including myself stopped and looked at the door I forgot to close in my leap toward Kipps. Slowly we turned our heads to face not one, but three figures in the doorway. Holly was as neat as usual; the only difference was the fluffy white boa around her neck. Florence had actually taken a shower and dressed rather nicely for the occasion, but it was ruined due to her hat. Then the third looked almost angelic in the doorway.

Her hair was done up in a quaint little bun and silver earrings dangling gently from her ears. A red spaghetti strap adorned her body, rather loose, but still accentuating her hips and waist. She wore a bit of make-up, just lipstick and blush, a bit of concealer too. I frowned at my findings. She did not need expensive pretty paint to make herself beautiful, she already was. My Lucy was practically perfect in every way, and I was a firm believer of that. Could I even say 'my Lucy' if she had yet to be mine in her eyes?

Nevertheless, the way they were looking at us did not set my already exploding mind at ease. I had not let go of Kipps, but I had loosened my grip. A gasp was let out from underneath me. I glanced down at Kipps, whose eyes shifted from me then to George. We were all thinking the same thing.

 _We utterly screwed up._

Immediately, the three of us broke apart and stood up straight in front of the strippers. George coughed, Kipps whistled, and I tried to seem indifferent about the matter despite my warm face. I tried my best to smile a bright genuine grin.

"Lucy! So glad your ba-"

"You send me with Holly, I've been dragged all over town, forced to wear heels, tried to clean Flo, and got bitten in the process. I have been denied a book and coffee all day and come home to find this place a chalk-full of glitter and pink streamers. So I don't want a lame excuse, I want an answer as to why the house is a mess and why there are stripped down men in their skivvies prancing around like lunatics!" Her voice rose with the last sentence as my smile dropped. I thought I had made everything better and I was going to help. But, by the looks the girls were giving us, giving me, I knew I had just made everything ten times worse.

 _Why did I do this? I know it wasn't for a revival of a love for a holiday. What was it? Was it to actually confess? The thing I failed to do. Was that it? Was that the reason? How can I explain that? How do I explain that?_

Questions spun around my head, and all the while, I stayed silent. Everyone's eyes rested on me. Even the strippers. Then a smell of burning past my nose.

"The cookies!" I was not scared, but like a scared man, I turned around parting the strippers as Moses did to the red sea. I rushed to the kitchen and swung open the oven. carefully I took out the tray to find every single one of them burned to ashes. Left them in the oven too long, I supposed. Just another thing to go wrong today. As I picked up one of the cookies, I found that they were beyond inedible. To say I was defeated was not too far off. Despite Lucy's insistent calling behind me from the sitting room, I went out into the backyard, shutting the door softly behind me.

* * *

Which is why I am here, sitting outside under the apple tree.

It has been a few hours since everything. I'm letting everything cool down inside. I know it's cowardly, but I can't exactly face her at the moment. I wasn't lying when I said she was beautiful. I didn't expect Holly to do that. I just said entertain her, not take her out on the town. Lucy hates shopping unless she absolutely needs to go. If she doesn't have coffee or tea at some point of the day she gets irritable. Holly should know that. She hates heels, they pinch her toes and her feet are too wide to fit into most properly. She also didn't like her hair up, and while she may not have said it, I know that was also a factor. Plus, her ears were never pierced! she must have gotten them pierced today, which would also add to her frustration.

I should have just left her alone and respected her view on the holiday. I shouldn't have done all this. These streamers on the tree, the rose petals on the ground, none of it was needed. She was probably mad enough. Know what? I may as well start cleaning. I am striping down the streamers one by one, slowly and dejectedly, but getting it done nonetheless. God, I was acting so stupid earlier! I began ripping the streamers in a small fit of rage.

"Lockwood?" Jumping, I turned around quickly, hiding the bits of streamers that still remained in my hand. I smiled brightly, trying to hide how disappointed I was in myself. In front of me is the beauty herself. I am trying to look anywhere but her at the moment. My hand is rubbing my neck. Crap.

"Lucy! what a surprise! What brings you here?" She had yet to smile, but she wasn't frowning so I guess that's a plus.

"Well, the house is a pink monstrosity and beginning to hurt my eyes so I thought so fresh air would do me good." oh, so it was about the decor. The things I added and hung up. I sat down again, back into my spot beneath the apple tree atop of the stupid rose petals. A warmth next to me told me that Lucy had set down next to me. _Great, Grand, Peachy._ I am trying to sarcastically describe my thoughts with as many words as I possibly could list.

"So, I heard that you coordinated everything inside."

"Holly told you?

"George actually"

"Ah." I don't know what to say, to be honest. What does she think about it? what is she thinking period? Let's explain then, that might work. "well I heard you didn't like Today and I wanted to do something to light a spark and to have you love it again. Valentine's Day is a wonderful holiday, so I wanted to make it a special day again. I didn't expect it to be this much of a mess. I burnt half the food, overdid the decorations, screwed up the cake- not on purpose mind you, but it still happened-, and I had no clue about the strippers. I've just made a horrible mess of things today and I-" she just began to laugh. It was both a relief and a small pleasure to my ears after so much screaming and yelling.

"Lockwood, I don't like Valentine's Day because every day should be a day to show loved ones you care. Why should we dedicate just one day to something we should be doing every day?" Her head is tilted like a cute little puppy and a smile that I don't think I have ever seen before. It's so warm and calm. I can't tell if I am blushing or not. My cheeks feel warm, so maybe I am? "You didn't need to do all of this, but is rather nice of you." And may the wheels start turning.

"So you want me to do this every day?" I smirk a bit as she starts to fidget and mutter.

"I didn't say that."

"Then you don't want me to do this again?" My smirk widened a bit while I see her start to fluster.

"Stop twisting my words!" Her fist was raised to hit my shoulder. _hmm... Can't have that now, can we?_ Instead of an assault, I gently caught her fist in mid-air and carefully laced my fingers with hers. Her cute little blush began to appear. "you... smooth little dork." I decided now would be the time to smile the smile I could only ever give her. I didn't mean to bring my face closer to hers, but I did apparently since I went from inches away to touching her nose with my own.

"I could be your smooth dork if you'd have me." I hadn't expected myself to say that, and I am sure her blush could rival crimson, but all I need was a few words or even an action. God her eyes were so brown, almost like pools chocolate, churned through emotion. My own chest couldn't handle how close yet how far I seemed to be. Just a word.

"well, how could I say no?"

Or a phrase.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a quick fluff piece for the holiday! Hope this has made day's brighter. And I know It seems weird toward the end, but I was rushing a bit. Have a good Holiday!**

 **Stay Tuned and Thanks for Reading!**

 **~Pheonix**


	2. Also

**So. Some people were wondering about what happened to the strippers... Well congratulations, here you go! C=**

* * *

I watched Lockwood saunter into the kitchen to the smell of burning. He was dejected, that's for sure, but also... something else. Heartbroken maybe? It wasn't long before my view of Lockwood was obstructed by a wall of strapping young gents with nothing to gain other than cash.

Now, considering I am still me, Lockwood is like my brother/best friend at this point. To see him in this kind of state was rather depressing and heart-wrenching on many levels. And now, for waxed chested men to stand in front of me with stupid smolders on their faces, checking out the girls, and mine in particular (and I mean Flo), I was not the least bit happy. I think I had officially had it when they started to dance and twerk toward the ladies, whistling and howling. Oh, no. I did not like that little bit, let me tell you. If I had enough sense- and then, I had an epiphany. A rather sadistic one, but it was something.

It took me all I had to calmly walk upstairs.

Calmly.

Oh, so very calmly.

And go to my room, just as calm.

And walk back downstairs, with a rapier in hand, a pink apron tied behind me with the phrase "back the hell off of the cook" with a non-threatening face.

It took all I had to re-enter with a calm face.

"ANYONE WHO DOESN'T BELONG IN THIS HOUSE AFTER FIVE SECONDS WILL BE PERMANENTLY SENT TO LIVE WITH MY GRANDMOTHER."

My grandmother isn't alive, by the way.

But just as quick as I had left and come back had that demeanor been torn off of my face. I could feel my rage seeping through my pores as I pointed the rapier at the men, and I swear I heard one of them temporarily latrine their pants and another fart with confidence.

They all tripped over one another trying to get out the door and past the girls, who were now on either side of the entrance way, staring at me with either a new found fear or newfound respect. My eyes landed on Flo and I quickly looked away. I tried not get distracted as I watched the latex briefs flee out the door. A good thing too as I noticed a red turtleneck trying to bolt as well. I let out a screech as I tackled Quill to the floor (well more like flopped, but I like to think I tackled him like an American football player). I pinned his arms behind his back and looked up at the girls.

"Give me a rope or something!" Florence was the fastest, passing me a scarf. I wish someone had timed me because I am sure that it was under 3 seconds. Once the knot was secure, I wiped my forehead of perspiration, panting a bit. I growled down toward Kipps, "You have a ton of explaining to do, but first-" I whipped my head up, locking eyes with Lucy. She looked extremely confused yet pissed off. That, That look right there. It burned my biscuits crispier than the smell of Lockwood's cookies. But I had to remind myself that she had no knowledge of anything.

"we need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: For a VERY Dorky Dandelion.**

 **Stay Tuned and Thanks for Reading!**

 **~Pheonix**


End file.
